specopsplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 is the first person shooter developed by Infinity Ward released on November 10, 2010 and is the sequel to Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. A sequel to this game was released on November 9, 2011. Overview 'Campaign' The campaign of Modern Warfare 2 takes place five years after the events of the first Modern Warfare. Act I *'S.S.D.D.' - The first mission starts out with a U.S. Army Ranger named Joseph Allen who assists in training the Afghan National Army in Firebase Phoenix in Afghanistan and is tested by General Shepherd to see if he is good enough for some special op. *'Team Player' - The second mission continues Allen's path, as the Army Rangers are making their way through The Red Zone, Afghanistan. Allen's squad is sent to assist another squad, Hunter 2-1. Once they are done with the task, Allen is informed that he will be taking orders from General Shepherd from now on. *'Cliffhanger' - Meanwhile on the Tian Shan Mountain Range, two Task force 141 members, Captain John "Soap" MacTavish and Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson, are sent to a Russian base to recover an ACS module, which holds valuable information. They manage to get in the base quietly and get the module, but then get too much unwanted attention on their way out. They must ride snowmobiles to another side of the mountain, where they are picked up by friendlies. *'No Russian' - Allen prepares for his "special op" General Shepherd arranged for him by going undercover and working with Vladimir Makarov, the leader of an Ultranationalist terrorist cell. They go to Zakhaev International Airport in Moscow, Russia and massacre the area, killing every civillian and police officer, also finishing off the FSB. The mission ends with Allen getting shot by Makarov, who knows that Allen was American and this causes the Russo-American War to erupt. Players can choose whether or not to skip this level, due to the excessive amount of violence. *'Takedown' - The Task Force 141 finds itself in Rio de Janeiro, where they must locate an arms dealer who was supplying Makarov with weapons. They find dealer's assistant, whom they capture and manage to extract some information out of before he escapes. They go after him, which takes them throughout the winding passages of the favela. After chasing him to the top part of the favela, he is caught once more. Act II *'Wolverines!' - The U.S. campaign focuses on a new Army Ranger, named James Ramirez, who also happens to have the same commanding officers as Allen did. The Rangers find out that the Tasj Force 141 was too late in recovering the ACS module, thus making the Russians suddenly attack the U.S. and catching everyone off guard. The Rangers are sent to secure an HVI, codename: Raptor. Once it is finished, they all regroup. *'The Hornet's Nest' - It returns to the Task Force 141, who is finished interrogating the arms dealer's assistant and plan to evacuate Rio de Janeiro. However, they encounter multiple Militia members along the way and must fight through the favela. MacTavish contacts an old friend, Nikolai, to extract the soldiers. Now running along rooftops, the soldiers are almost there. They all make it, but Roach. Roach falls down into a small alley and must evade the Militia soldiers running after him. He eventually makes it out alive and escapes with everyone else. *'Exodus' - The players find themselves assuming the role of James Ramirez again, who is sent with his squad to clean up any enemy resistance with the assistance of "Honey Badger," a friendly Stryker, as well as take out any anti-aircraft batteries and get information from the HVI and extract him from the location. The Rangers are in a neighborhood, depleting any enemy resistance, when they encounter anti-aircraft batteries, which is giving their air support trouble. They take the batteries out, and advance to get information from and extract the HVI. Once they get to his position, however, he is found dead, but the intel is still intact. *'The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday' - The Task Force 141 travels to a Russian oil rig to rescue hostages being held by the Ultranationalists and to neutralize the SAM sites, which is preventing them to travel to the Gulag to rescue Prisoner 627. They manage to rescue all the prisoners as well as neutralize the SAM site with the help of the Navy SEALs. *'The Gulag' - The Task Force 141 then flies to the Gulag, where they must rescue Prisoner 627 with the help of the U.S. Navy. They manage to infiltrate the base, fighting their way through, where they are trying to locate the prisoner. They find that the prisoner is not in his specified location, but Ghost, MacTavish's assistant, finds out that the prisoner was moved to the lower levels. The Task Force moves down, fighting through a series of passageways, halls, and even a bathroom, and eventually gets to Prisoner 627, who is revealed to be Captain Price. Price, MacTavish, Roach, and another member, Worm, manage to escape the building, as it was destroyed and blown up by the U.S. Navy. Act III *'Of Their Own Accord' - Now in the heart of the United States, the Army Rangers find themselves fighting against the Ultranationalists, who have taken the White House, and the Rangers must retake it. First, they must infiltrate another building to destroy enemy vehicles and repel any ground forces via Javelins and a mounted Barrett .50cal with a Thermal Scope. After managing to do so, the squad rendezvous to the rooftop and gets on a UH-60 Black Hawk, flying around the White House and Washington Monument, trying to stop enemy invaders as they go. However, they are shot down and find themselves surrounded. Right as an enemy helicopter is about to kill off the squad, the screen is flashed and the mission ends. *'Contingency' - Intent on ending the war in the United States, Captain Price takes Roach, Ghost, and other Task Force members to Russia, where Price plans to launch an SLBM at the International Space Station, causing an EMP in Washington D.C. For a bit, the group is separated, but then quickly regroups, and presses on to the submarine base. They manage to get there while fighting multiple Ultranationalist ground forces; Price tells them to give him support while he rushes to the submarine. To Ghost's shock, Price launches the SLBM. *'Second Sun' - The player first starts off as Ramirez, and the same scene from "Of Their Own Accord" is played once more. But once the light shines, the game goes to an unnamed astronaut by the name of Sat1, who is part of the International Space Station. He experiences the SLBM (that Price launched) destroy the station, and is killed. Meanwhile, back in Washington D.C., there is a universal EMP, downing all electronics. The Rangers manage to escape the situation and head through the streets, eventually encountering another wandering Ranger, who tells them to go to Whiskey Hotel (the White House). After fighting multiple enemies, they eventually reach the President's underground bunker in the general location. *'Whiskey Hotel' - Continuing the fight in the U.S., the Rangers are caught taking cover in front of the White House, pinned down by the enemy machine gunners. However, they manage to surpass their obstacle and eventually infiltrate the White House, killing the first enemies and pressing forward. They push forward after killing Ultranationalists in almost every room, and eventually get to the top of the building. They light green flares, indicating that it is them. Also, some Rangers discuss a possible invasion on Russia. *'Loose Ends' - Focusing back on the Task Force 141, Roach, Ghost, and other Task Force members assault Vladimir Makarov's estate in the Caucasus Mountains for intel. They encounter Makarov's hired mercenaries, which is a challenge at first, but once they have a hold of the estate, they hold their position. Roach manages to download the intel on a DSM, and the group heads out, meeting Shadow Company and General Shepherd where they started. However, the player realizes Shepherd's true motives when Roach and Ghost are killed and Roach is burned. It is also believed that most of the Task Force that took part in the same operation were killed or went missing. *'The Enemy of My Enemy' - The Player now assumes the role of Capt. John "Soap" MacTavish trapped in the crossfire of Shadow Company, led by Shepherd, and Makarov's mercenaries. MacTavish must cross the airplane graveyard in order to reach the rendezvous with Price, where they will drive into Nikolai's Pavelow to escape. After encountering multiple enemies, MacTavish finally reaches Price and the two drive off with another member, known as Rook. On the way, other soldiers on vehicles open fire on the Task Force members. Rook dies on the way, forcing MacTavish to take the wheel and load the truck onto the Pavelow; they succeed and evacuate the area. *'Just Like Old Times' - Now that most of their teammates have been killed, Price and MacTavish go rogue and hunt Shepherd themselves. Their journey takes them to a Shadow Company base in Afghanistan, where they enter is silently. They only kill any enemies if it is necessary, and they are eventually found out. They fight their way through the rest of the soldiers and begin to pursue Shepherd via boat. *'Endgame' - Now pursuing Shepherd on boat, MacTavish and Price follow him intently on a river, with other Shadow Company members attempting to stop the latter. Their chase leads them through caves, intense turns, and eventually, the rapids, where it gets even more intense. Shepherd manages to get his boat onto a friendly Pavelow, but is shot down shortly by Price afterward. However, Price and MacTavish fall down a waterfall, after Shepherd and his Pavelow go down as well. The player then finds MacTavish injured after recovering from the fall and he eventually finds Shepherd. Attempting to kll him, Shepherd retaliates and stabs the MacTavish, and tells him why he had his motives. Shepherd then aims his .44 Magnum at the Task Force member, only to be tackled by Price. The two get into a fistfight, leaving MacTavish in the open. The latter manages to get the knife out of his chest and throw it into Shepherd's left eye, killing the general. Price and MacTavish exhausted their energy, but are quickly saved by Nikolai, who extracts them from the area. Museum *'Museum' - This is a bonus level of Modern Warfare 2, taking place in a museum showing the events of the game in exhibits, as well as the major vehicles. The player can use all the weapons in the game, even the campaign-exclusive weapons, and can shoot the characters in the exhibits. This level has no effect on the game and cannot be played until the whole campaign is finished. 'Multiplayer' The multiplayer of Modern Warfare 2 is similar to that of the multiplayer of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, but with revolutionary features, new perks, more weapons, etc. Ranking System Now, the highest rank is level 70, instead of the old level 55 used in Modern Warfare. There are still 10 prestiges, however. The prestige icons are also different. Weapons There are multiple weapons used in multiplayer, however, there are some that are not used in multiplayer, but are present in the campaign. Equipment and Grenades Like in Call of Duty: World at War, the Frag Grenade can be switched out for other equipment. However, there is a wider variety in this game. Also, special grenades can be swapped out as well, but are the same kinds of special grenades. 'Equipment' *Frag Grenade *Semtex *Claymore *Throwing Knife *Tactical Insertion *C4 *Blast Shield 'Special Grenades' *Stun Grenade *Flash Grenade *Smoke Grenade Maps There are 16 standard maps featured in this game, with two map pack; the Stimulus and Resurgence map packs. Both map packs contain five maps with each containing three new maps and two remakes of Modern Warfare maps. Killstreaks and Deathsreaks There is a new twist to killstreaks in Modern Warfare 2. Now, the player will get to choose what they want for killstreaks, and there is a variety of them with a large range of how many kills each requires. Deathstreaks are also introduced in Modern Warfare 2. They are like killstreaks, but are given to the player once they reach a certain number of deaths without getting a kill. Category:Canon Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Games